


After you

by Shadowdianne



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies 2001 2003), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: “Come on,” She said with a hint of that competitiveness she knew was well known for. “Not everyone is an Amazonian with years under her belt on studying ancient civilizations. I would have been able to translate in two more minutes if you had let me.”





	After you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have an explanation. My heart has been taken by a certain set of comic strips...  
> Also, this is based on a manip made by italymystery-swanqueen on Tumblr. Give her some love.

Raising the flashlight as far as her arm let her, Lara frowned at the various drawings and inscriptions that looked back at her from the parapet that still remained more or less intact in the middle of the square-shaped room. The poor lighting didn’t aid on the translation of what she hoped were clues to reach the center of the temple. She, however, could feel the excitement beginning to rise on the bottom of her stomach, the same drunk-almost feeling of being seconds away of discovering a new clue.

Taking a step towards the wall, she licked her parched lips as she put down the backpack she -amazingly- still had with her; the heavy thud it made against the floor echoing through the humid room. Heat was definetely going to be a problem on the long run if temperatures remained as stubbornly high as they were already since, despite quite the stone work that isolated the temple from outside, the thick laziness-inducing warmth kept on mounting.

“What do you think?” She said, squatting and fishing her water bottle from her backpack. Taking a swig of it she motioned towards the drawings, the light the torch provided dancing around as she moved her hand, broken pillars and ashlars resting at the bottom of the wall, possibly keeping most of it together. “Maybe there is something there that we can use to…”

Stopping as she realized her companion had been eerily quiet ever since the two of them had climbed what could only be described as a forgotten sewer system full of slippery rocks and bat’s guano, she turned around, light following suit.

“Diana?” She called, careful not to scream into the crumbling building.

A few meters at her back, the Amazonian was also staring at the encrypted wall, hands on her hips and an expression Lara already knew meant the taller woman had discovered something.

Bracelets glimmering under the light, Diana pointed at what Lara’s compass dubbed as east, the gaping space on a side of it hinting a corridor or at least an entrance to another room.

“We should go this way.” Her words didn’t hold any doubt and, as she purposely began to walk towards it, Lara whipped her head back towards the parapet, trying to elucidate how the other woman had reached to that conclusion.

“How do you know that?” She winced inwardly, not wanting to seem petty or doubtful. Diana Prince was, after all, renown from her knowledge on any kind of ancient civilization. The fact that she was something more, something she still had problems to fully wrap her head around, didn’t dispel that fact.

And yet, she wanted to ask. Ask in the same fashion she had done a month ago when the Amazonian had appeared on her front door asking for help while taking her breath away. Kneeling once again, she put the water bottle back on her backpack, swinging it onto her back.

Ignorant of her musings, the taller woman replied with her soft-spoken voice, a hint of accent slipping through. Something Lara had learnt only happened occasionally, when the façade Diana had spent years cultivating fell off slightly, the Amazonian not bothering to keep with the actual pretense of being a common mortal.

“It says the center of the temple rises on the east side of the building. See? Just there.”

Which was something that, as soon as Diana said it, became clear for the younger woman. Turning back to her, Lara rolled her eyes good-naturedly even if a speck of her ego felt bruised at herself for not having been able to understand the inscriptions quicker. Which was something the Amazonian clearly saw if the amused look she received from her was something to go by.

“Come on,” She said with a hint of that competitiveness she knew was well known for. “Not everyone is an Amazonian with years under her belt on studying ancient civilizations. I would have been able to translate in two more minutes if you had let me.”

Despite her words, and the fact that she was slightly ashamed, she smiled as Diana smirked, raising a brow at the words while not entirely letting go of what Lara had begun to call “the super hero pose” only to pester the taller woman.

“I think you are bluffing.” The reply came swiftly and in the same tone, eliciting a small huff from Lara that didn’t quite escape her lips before she replied, taking a step towards the Amazonian and flashing a shit-eating grin at her.

“Wouldn’t you wish to know.”

Which, in hindsight wasn’t entirely the most intelligent line if one tried to keep the crush she had for the older woman at bay, but Lara didn’t feel like caring at this point. Especially when she heard the quiet mutter that Diana let go as an answer.

“I could use my lasso for that.”

Changing her body’s weight from one leg to the other, Lara crossed her arms in front of her chest, the flashlight pressing against her side in an almost uncomfortable way.

“Sorry? Didn’t catch that.”

Diana turned and smiled at Lara, shaking her head in a quick motion before pointing to the small corridor at their right. The light from the flashlight wasn’t strong enough for the darkness inside to be dispelled but that didn’t seem to faze the taller woman as she walked towards it with a couple of strides, armor glimmering red and gold as Lara directed the torch at her.

“Nothing.” The Amazonian said, voice as light as her feet as she kept on walking, her boots barely making any sound on the debris-covered floor. “Shall we continue, Lady Croft?”

Lara, who had momentarily stopped herself at the shining sparks on the other woman’s armor, blinked twice before nodding, muttering a quick “yes” that Diana answered with a hum as she leant on the northern wall of the corridor, one arm outstretched towards her.

“After you then.”

Truthfully, the Croft heir wasn’t entirely sure that she wasn’t being mocked. The posture of the other woman certainly seemed to state that; Diana’s legs were slightly bent, muscles bulging just slightly on the way she changed her bodyweight as she kept her arm extended, as if waiting for Lara to grasp it. The Amazonian eyes, however, were gentle and devoid of any sort of mirth.

Flustered, she took a last glance to the crumbling and shook her head minutely, walking past Diana the second she turned away from the decorated wall. Not dismissing the offered hand but not taking it either, she felt fingers touching her arm before the warrior let the hand fall to her side.

The Amazonian was going to be the death of her, she surmised as she glanced at her back, the light her body didn’t quite block bouncing slightly on the walls and giving her a partial vision of Diana’s body as the woman came closer, the smell she was starting to associate with the woman circling her as she was surpassed by her, the same quiet smile flashing momentarily on her lips.

Yup, definetely the death of her.


End file.
